Pain Helps You Find Love
by Ebb-123
Summary: What happens if Neal was carried of by the Flying Monkey? What if Emma is Neal's true love? SwanFire/Rumbelle/Snowing
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone I decided that I wanted to write my version of what I think will happen if Neal was taken by the flying monkey. **_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time…this is for entertainment only…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Neal's POV**_

My heart was hurting. I didn't know what to think or feel. My family and I were once again separated across two worlds and I had no idea how to get back to them. I know Regina gave them new memories of that Emma never gave Henry up for adoption but there was a part of me that felt guilty. I was the one who robbed Emma of raising our kid. I had to find a way back to the real world if I ever wanted to see them again. I so badly wanted to go to my father's castle to look for clues but I knew David is right. I had to leave them be as there was no way to cross worlds.

I was walking along the road as I saw a little kid up ahead of me. I looked closer and I saw it was Roland, Robin Hood's son. I smiled as I thought of what Henry was like growing up. I considered asking Regina what he was like but decided against it. Up head from Roland I saw Snow and David talking to Regina. I was too far to hear what they were saying and decided not to think about it. Just then I heard a screeching sound as did everyone else in the group. I looked ahead and saw David drawing his sword while Snow got her bow and arrow. I looked to the sky and saw his weird what looked like monkey coming towards us. I looked back to the front of the group and hoped they were ready for the attack.

"INCOMING!"

The Flying monkey charged towards me at great speed and grabbed me from the shoulders.

"NEAL!"

I heard people screaming but I didn't hear them, all I could hear was the screeching sound that was ear blinding to me. The Flying monkey then took of into the sky with me.

Snow and Robin shot their arrows at the monster that took me but missed it. As the monkey took me further away from everyone I heard them all screaming my name. I tried struggling to get out of its grip but the monkey tightened its hold on me and pierced my arm making blood pore out of my arm. Its claws were digging into my skin. I felt my vision get blurry and knew that wherever it was taking me it wanted me to suffer. It was then that I lost conscious while the monkey was flying me towards the queen's castle.

_**Next time on Pain helps you find love:**_

_**Neal finds another person in the cell next to him, and Emma realizes something about Neal.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time…this is for entertainment only…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Neal's POV**_

As I woke up all I could feel was my head throbbing. My version was still buried and it felt like my body was burning especially my shoulder where that monkey made my arm bleed. I tried to sit up but winced in pain as my shoulder didn't feel like moving. It was then that I noticed that wherever I was that it was dark and cold. I couldn't see how I got in here. I must have been unconscious for a while.

"Bae, is that you?" I heard my name being called. That name. Only one person calls me that nickname in a cracked up voice.

I turned my head to the left and saw my papa in the cell next to me.

"Papa?" How could he be alive I saw him disappear with Pan. How could he have survived that?

"Yes Bae, it's me"

I crawled across the floor to reach the cell. He met me half way as he tried to hug me but it was impossible because of the steel bars separating us. He reached out with his hand and stroked my check.

"How lovely" I heard something and turned to see a women in a black dress looking towards us "Father and son reunited" I took a closer look at her and noticed her skin was green. My papa's eyes turned. His eyes flicked from Fear to Anger. I understood he and this woman had a history together.

"You stay out of this dearie. This is between me and my son"

"Temper, temper Rumple, no need to be aggressive"

I heard my father snarl. I watched as she went towards my father's cell.

"Remember Rumple, I make the orders around here" The women smirked a smile and made her way out of the dungeon.

"Papa what did she mean she makes the orders and who is she?"

"She's the Wicked Witch of the West, Bae. She took Regina's castle as her own and now we are her puppets" I looked at my father as he still hadn't answered my question and I knew he didn't want to tell me.

"Papa what did she mean that she makes the orders?"

My father made eye contact with me and I knew the terrified look he was giving me.

"No" I replied shaking my head "Papa please tell me she doesn't have your dagger and is keeping you hostage to use against your will"

"I'm sorry Bae. When I woke up I was in this cell and she was standing above me with my dagger"

I stood holding my shoulder to stop the pain from returning. I then realised we were both doomed.

"We have to find a way out of here papa. I need you're help in getting Emma and Henry back"

I saw my father smile.

"I see that you won't give up on that little family of yours"

"Not a chance, I love them and I want them back"

"Remember what I always say Bae" I looked towards my father as he continued "The most power magic of them all, True Love" I kept staring at my father knowing what he was saying that me and Emma were true loves as we created the heart of the truest believer, Henry.

"Bae, if I'm right I believe you and Emma were destined to meet and fall in love because you too are both Lost"

"Lost? What do you mean?"

My father laughed and smiled "Why Emma the orphan, who believed that her parents didn't love her as she grew up in the foster system, You Bae being lost to the real world when I failed to come with you through the portal which I have regretted from the moment you were lost to me. The lost girl and the lost boy who found each other and fell in love"

I stood stunned to the floor not moving as I realised what he was saying.

"Emma and I were destined to meet and fall in love?"

"I believe so Son"

I smiled as I realised something. Emma and I know each other better than we know anything else. I will find my way to Emma and our son. Family always find each other.

* * *

_**David's POV**_

I couldn't believe that monster just took off with Neal as if he were a chew toy. I turned to everyone and saw they were terrified for their lives and or Neal's.

"Alright everyone, we need to head to somewhere safe"

I saw Snow shaking her head.

"David, what about Neal, we can't let that thing take him"

"It is not a thing" Snow and I turned to see Regina staring to talk.

"It is called a Flying Monkey and I now believe who is taking residence at our castle"

Grumpy looked at Regina and replied sick of them being in danger.

"Who?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West"

I looked at Regina like she was crazy. I then realised we need to move to rescue Neal and get to the castle.

"We will make camp here and make our way to the castle and retrieve Neal. Then we can worry about this Wicked Witch"

Everyone agreed and set up their tents.

* * *

_**Storybrooke 1 year later**_

Emma couldn't believe the day she was having, yesterday she was happy with her new memories and then she finds out she had been dating a monkey for 8 months, a pirate coming to her door, her reuniting with her parents, Her teaming up with Regina and now people she knew being turned into Flying Monkeys. It is a lot to take in for one person.

I was worried about Neal, now that we know he might be a flying monkey. It kills me to think something hurt him just like it did little John. My memories of him are stronger than in the past. It was then that I realised that kiss with Hook was a onetime thing. I knew right there and then that Neal was my true love. No matter what happens I will find him. True love isn't easy but it must be fought for, because once you find it, it can never be replaced. I will always find Neal.

_**Next time on Pain helps you find love:**_

_**Hook tells the group of what he thinks happened to Neal while everyone was in the enchanted forest, Neal then get's the surprise of his life when Zelena tells him what she is going to transform him into.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time…this is for entertainment only…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Storybrooke 1 year later**_

Emma was sitting on the couch with Mary Margaret, David was sitting on a stool, Hook was leaning against the wall near the bedroom and Regina was standing near the door of the apartment. Mary Margaret had enough of silence and started to talk.

"So what are we going to do?" David looked to Regina

"So how do we find this Wicked Witch?"

"No idea, she could be anywhere since she has magic" Mary Margaret replied with.

"Convenient"

Emma was looking at the top of the stairs while they talked. Emma wondered how they were going to find Neal and the missing people if they were turned into Flying Monkeys. She also worried how she was going to tell Henry that his father was sorry for what he did in the past. Her cursed self told the truth of what Neal did to her in jail. Emma was so lost that she didn't hear.

"Emma" How could she find Neal if he was nowhere in town. Emma snapped out of it when she saw a hand waving in her face and

"EMMA!"

Emma blinked her eyes for a couple of seconds.

David was the person waving his hand and said.

"Emma, you okay you zoomed out there"

"I was just thinking"

"About what"

Emma looked her father straight into his eyes.

"Neal and the missing people"

Regina knew what she meant when she said Neal's name. Emma was worried about Neal and Regina could see in her eyes that Neal was Emma's true love.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan" Everyone in the room turned to Regina as she continued "The charming family always find each other's true loves"

David was confused as she said that.

"True love, what do you mean True love?"

Mary Margaret was smiling as she knew what Regina was talking about.

"David, Regina is saying that Neal is Emma's true love"

As soon as Mary Margaret said that Emma's eyes flew over to the wall near the bedroom. She saw Hooks eyes were filled with Pain, Hurt and regret. Emma stood up from the couch and made her way over to Hook.

"I'm sorry Hook, but I can't stop thinking of Neal, if he's hurt or injured and I…I love him"

"I understand Swan, you deserve a happy ending"

Emma smiled at him and made her way to the kitchen and leaned against the sink. "If we are going to find Neal, we need to find a way to get your memories back"

"Wait Swan" Everyone looked at Hook and waited for him to continue "There's something I need to tell you all" David saw that Hook wanted to talk.

"What?"

"When I left the group about an hour later in the enchanted forest, I found my ship near the water. I climbed on bored just as I was leaving I heard screaming and shouting"

Emma looked horrified and replied "Screaming and shouting, where?"

"In the sky, when I looked up I saw a Flying monkey carrying something, I couldn't see what it was but then I heard more shouting, someone was screaming a name"

"A name, what was the name?"

Hook looked into Emma's eyes as he said. "Neal"

Everyone gasped while Emma stared to breathe heavily. Mary Margret reached her hand to Emma's face and whispered some soft words to her. David on the other hand dragged Hook across the room and out the apartment door.

"Tell me what else you saw or heard"

* * *

_**Fairytale Land 1 year ago in the enchanted forest**_

Neal was leaning against the cell in the back thinking about how Emma and Henry were going with their new memories. Gold saw that his son was crying and trying to stay calm. Just then they both heard the door down the hall open. They saw the Wicked Witch walking towards them with Rumples dagger.

"How are the both of you doing today?"

"How about you let us out and we will talk"

"Sorry Rumple, I can't do that. If I do you could both run away"

"That's the whole idea Zelena"

Neal heard the name before but couldn't remember.

"Zelena, is that you're real name"

Zelena smiled and said "Yes"

"What do you want?"

Zelena walked away from the cell and said.

"Leverage"

Zelena raised her arms and made Neal fly to the back of the cell and chained him to the wall.

"BAE! What are you doing to my son which"

"Don't worry Rumple. I am only preparing him for the transformation"

Gold gasped and moved away from the bars and towards the back of the wall. Neal had fear in his eyes has he wondered.

"Transformation, what transformation?"

Zelena flicked her hand towards the door. It opened with a gust of wind at her command. Zelena walked up to Neal and touched his face with her hand.

"You are going to be one of my royal Flying monkeys"

Neal eyes widen and he shook his head not wanting to become her puppet and hurt his family and friends. "NO! You can't make me become a monster, please"

Zelena leaned her head to his and whispered "Watch me"

Zelena then got a potion out of her pocket and lifted it so Neal could see. "This will make you become a flying monkey to serve me" Zelena flicked her hand and in came a flying monkey in the cell.

"NO, NO BAE"

"PAPA! IF YOU SEE EMMA AND HENRY, TELL THEM I LOVE THEM"

"Nice words, my flying monkey" Zelena mentioned the flying monkey to hold Neal's mouth open. The monkey opened Neal's mouth but he kept shutting it. Zelena forced his mouth to stay open with magic. Neal could only watch as she poured the potion down this throat. Gold kept screaming for his son but he was defenceless to help him.

_**Next time on Pain helps you find love:**_

_**Neal transforms into a Flying Monkey, we find out what happenes when David and the rest of the group storm the queens castle in the enchanted forest, Emma yells at Leroy for what he says about Neal and a reunion in the dungeon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time…this is for entertainment only…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Neal's POV**_

All I could feel was pain. Pain shooting across my body as it raced thought my lungs, heart and Cells. I could not help but scream as the potion travel though my body. Zelena released me from the chains and stepped back as the transformation begun on me. My whole body ached with pain, I couldn't move as it became too much for me to take. My body dropped to the ground as another ripple of pain shot through me. My scream was louder than anything I have ever heard. I felt my bones in my body snap and be replaced with more bones. I felt my arms become still as I grew wings where my arms were. Then what felt a lifetime worth of pain. It stopped. I looked around and noticed my eye sight was different. I looked around and saw my father looking horrified at me with tears in his eyes. Zelena and the flying monkey were smiling wickedly at me. I looked at my hands but screamed when I saw that my arms had become brown with wings and claws. I looked at my body and knew that Zelena had won. I was a flying monkey to do her evil work.

* * *

_**Storybrooke 1 year later Emma's POV**_

I couldn't believe what Hook said, a flying monkey taking Neal hostage. I sobbed even louder as I saw David and Hook come back in the door.

"Emma we don't know what happened. It might have not been him at all"

"What am I going to do, if Neal is being kept hostage, how do we find him?"

"We always find our family"

David knew that the whole town would like an update on what is going on.

"We need to tell everyone what we have learnt"

I nodded my head and stood wiping my tears with my sleeve. I went into the bedroom to get Henry.

"Come on Kid, we are going to the town hall"

"Why?"

"Because I need to speak to everyone" I dragged Henry out of the room and turned towards everyone in the room.

"Let's go" We all walked out of the apartment and made our way to the town hall.

* * *

_**Enchanted Forest 1 year ago Snow's POV**_

David had finally allowed us all to storm the queen's castle and get Neal back. When we got to the throne room it was quiet. David grew angry and shouted.

"COME OUT WICKED WHICH!"

Just at that moment green smoke appeared with a women smiling evilly with green skin.

"Hello all, my name is Zelena. Or who you know as the Wicked Witch of the West"

I drew my bow and arrow with Robin Hood doing the same while David drew his sword from his belt.

"Where is Neal?"

Zelena laughed at what David said.

"Oh you mean the guy who I turned"

I didn't understand what she said.

"Turned?"

"I turned that guy into one of my flying monkeys"

We all gasped at what she said. Belle got angry.

"You monster, what did you do to Baelfire"

"Oh don't worry I made sure he felt the pain"

David tackled her to the ground and held his sword to her throat. Then we heard screeches. We all looked up and saw 6 Flying monkeys coming straight for us. We fought them but they were stronger. They managed to capture Me, David, Grumpy, Belle and Robin while the others retreated back to camp. David struggled under the grip of a monkey.

"You won't get away with this"

"I think I just did"

Zelena then turned to the monkey that didn't have a prisoner "Take them all to the dungeon with our special guest"

The monkey screeched and ordered the other monkeys to take flight.

* * *

_**Belles POV**_

The Flying monkeys took us to the dungeon and dropped us in there.

"What a landing" David told us all. Snow looked around the place.

"How do we get out of here?"

"We will find a way" I replied

"Belle?"

I heard my name being called at the back of the cell. Everyone also heard it and looked to the back.

"Hello, how do you know my name?"

Just then we saw someone walk out of the shadow. I started to cry when I saw that it was Rumple.

"Rumple" I cried out his name as I ran into his arms.

"Belle, my darling Belle" My tears raced down his back as he embraced my hug.

Belle pulled away from the hug and started to talk.

"I don't understand, we fought you were….we saw you disappear?"

"When I woke up I was in here with the wicked which over me holding my dagger"

"I am so glad you are safe, did she hurt you?"

"No, but I wish I could say the same for Bae"

Everyone in the cell looked at Gold.

David hearing all what Gold had said.

"What do you mean, where's Neal?"

Gold looked over towards the other cell. When we followed his gaze we saw what Neal looked like, we all gasped. There in the other cell was Neal as a flying monkey.

* * *

_**Emma's POV Storybrooke 1 year later**_

I looked at everyone in the town hall and knew they were all scared.

"Listen everyone, we need to calm down and think about this"

Leroy stood up from his chair and shouted.

"CALM DOWN, WE ARE SITTING DUCKS HERE. LITTLE JOHN TURNED INTO A FLYING MONKEY THE MOMMENT HE WAS WEELED INTO THE HOSPITAL AND MY BROTHER'S COULD BE FLYING MONKEYS AS WELL AND YOU EXPECT US TO CALM DOWN. FOR GOD SAKE EMMA, NEAL COULD BE ONE, DON'T YOU CARE?" I was filled with range when he said I didn't care about Neal.  
"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME LEROY, I KNOW THAT IT IS HARD TO TAKE IN WHAT IS HAPPENING BUT DON'T YOU EVER SAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT NEAL EVER AGAIN"

Mary Margaret came towards me looking very scared.

"Emma sweetie, Henry is really scared and you need to calm down, Leroy didn't mean it"

"I think he did" I snarled as I walked down the aisle and slammed the doors closed. When I left Mary Margret gave Leroy a dirty stare and walked out of the hall with David, Henry and Regina.

_**Next time on Pain Helps You Find Love:**_

_**Neal get's knocked unconscious by a flying monkey in his cell, Henry wants to know who Neal is and the battle begins as Emma realises what has happened to Neal.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time…this is for entertainment only…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Enchanted forest 1 year ago Neal's POV**_

My body was sore from the transformation. I couldn't believe I was a flying monkey. I don't want to be a puppet to the Wicked Witch. I lay down on the hard, cold floor thinking how do I tell everyone what happened to me. I heard voices in my papa's cell I looked up and saw David, Grumpy, Snow, Robin Hood, Belle and my father looking straight at me. I stood up and tried to talk to them but instead all they could hear was screeching. My head fell to the group in defeat. I couldn't talk to them anymore. I saw Belle put her hands on the bar and whispered to me.

"Don't worry Neal, We will find a way out of here"

I tried to smile but it was replaced by an evil mouth and I didn't want them to see it.

Just then we all heard a door open. Zelena came up to them and smiled.

"I told you I turned him"

I saw Snow go up to her face.

"Why? Why did you turn him into one of your beasts?"

"My business, not yours"

Zelena smiled and turned towards the opening of the dungeon

"Con!" Just then a flying monkey appeared in front of her "Take our new Trainee to my throne room" Zelena smiled wickedly as she said the last sentence.

"No you leave my son alone, beast!"

The flying Monkey named Con just squawked at my friends and family and made its way to me.

"Night, night"

My monkey eyes snapped opened.

"Wait, what? You can ta…" Just then the Monkey slapped its claws across my face and I lost conscious.

"BAE!"

"NEAL!"

* * *

_**Storybrooke 1 year later Emma's POV**_

I couldn't believe what Leroy said of course I care for Neal he is my true love. I stopped walking and tried to keep it together. I heard running behind me. I turned and saw Henry, Mary Margaret, David and Regina. David ran up to me and pulled his arms around me. I was too tired to fight and just cried into his shoulder. Mary Margret grabbed my face and wiped the tears away. I pulled out of David's arm and rubbed the rest of my tears away with my sleeve. I looked at Henry and he was confused as to why I let strangers cuddle me and wipe away my tears.

I walked to Henry and knelled to his level.

"Henry, there's something I need to tell you"

"Who is Neal?" Emma was surprised when he asked that question "You got really defensive when that guy Leroy said you didn't care about him. Who is he?"

I scrunched my face up and knew that this time there was no escape.

"Neal is your father" Henry eyes widen. I told him everything about what Neal did to me 12 years ago "Henry, remember what I told you about my parents leaving me on the side of the road?"

"Yeah"

"Well I found out some time ago that they did it to protect me. I won't go into all the details because it is one hell of a story but what I will say, is this" I got back on my feet and pointed to Mary Margret and David "Mary Margret and David are my parents, which means they are your grandparents"

Henry eyes widen even more but then went to confusion "But they are about the same age as you?"

"I told you kid, it's a long story"

Just then we hear screeching noises. I look up and saw 10 flying monkeys coming straight for us. I looked back at Mary Margret, David, Regina and Henry scared for our lives.

"Run!" We all run back to Granny's dinner. Regina ran to the great hall to get help while Mary Margret, David, Henry and I ran into Granny's dinner and got the people in there. When we came back out we saw Regina leading the whole town towards us. The flying Monkeys then began flying down towards us and attacking us.

* * *

_**Mary Margret's POV**_

All I saw was chaos everywhere I looked. Everyone was teaming up with their friends to protect them from the Flying Monkeys. David told me and Henry to stay in Granny's dinner until it was safe to come out. Henry was nervous and was pacing up and down. I stood up and talked to Henry.

"Henry, please sit down"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I want to meet my dad" I looked at Henry and I knew he may never get the chance "What happened to him? I saw the pain in mum's eyes when that guy Leroy disowned him"

"Henry your father is missing, but we will find him"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have faith that he will be found safe and sound"

* * *

_**Emma's POV**_

I looked around and saw everyone fighting one monkey each. I was about to join my father in helping him take one down when one Flying monkey charged at me. I wrestled it to the ground and punched it in the face. I knew the monkey hated that because it dug its claws into my shoulder. I screamed in pain as it enjoyed it just as it was about to go deeper, it stopped. I looked into the eyes of the monkey and saw what I thought I would never see from a flying monkey. I saw Confusion, pain, hurt and Portrayal. As I was looking into its eyes I swore its eyes turned to a chocolate brown colour that haunted me in my dreams. It was there that I realised who this flying monkey was.

My eyes widen as I said. "Neal?"

_**Next time on Pain Helps you Find Love:**_

_**Neal finds out what that potion Zelena gave him will completely do to him and find out how Neal felt when he battled with Emma on the battlefield.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time…this is for entertainment only…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Enchanted forest 1 year ago Neal's POV**_

As I opened my eyes all I could see was yellow. I turned my head and saw the Wicked Which holding an object.

"I see you're awake?"

My eyes widen. How could she talk to me?

"You can talk to me?" My voice was cracked but I managed to talk. My claws went to my throat as it was the first thing I could say in this monkey form.

"I can understand what my flying monkey's can say, but humans can't"

"Why did you turn me into a monkey, to become your puppet?"

"Why no of course not" she turned around to look at me "My loyal monkey Con will train you to become one of the best monkeys I have"

"And why would I agree to that?"

Zelena turned and said.

"Because you won't have a choice" Zelena continued to talk while she walked around me "The potion I gave you will make you become evil to any deed I want you to do. As I said Con will train you and when you wake up you won't remember who you are. The only way to break the potions hold on you is for you to die or something else but I won't say it"

I walked up to Zelena on my new monkey feet and yelled.

"TELL ME!"

Zelena walked right up to my face and said.

"True Love's kiss, but from what I heard your true love is stuck in the real world which means you are to stay as my monkey, forever" My face turned from anger to defeat. I can never see Emma again which means I will never be able to get rid of my monkey form. Zelena smiled and said.

"Now, my flying monkey you will sleep now and when you awake I shall name you Phil and when you awake you won't remember who you truly are"

I watched as Zelena flicked her hand and I fell asleep to never wake up as me again.

* * *

_**Storybrooke 1 year later Phil's POV**_

I watched as my brothers and sisters attacked the people of Storybrooke. Storybrooke why does that sound familiar? I shook my head and saw a pretty blond girl in the middle of it all. I flew down and grabbed a hold of the girl. She wrestled me to the ground. I was surprised at how strong she was. She punched me in the face while I tried to claw at her face. I became angry and dug my claws into her shoulder. I heard her scream in pain and I enjoyed it because she is getting what she deserves from punching me in the face. But I stopped when I saw something, her face. It's the same face that I see every day in my dreams. She looked into my eyes and from what I was giving her in my eyes she knew that it was me. I saw her eyes widen in recognition "Neal?"

* * *

_**David's POV**_

I punched a monkey in the face as I pushed it to the ground. It flew off before I could do anything else. I looked around and saw everybody was winning but then I heard a scream. I looked to my left and saw Emma, my baby, under a large monkey's feet with its claws digging into her shoulders. I ran to Emma and that monkey that was attacking her. No one hurts my daughter without dealing with me.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled as I punched the monkey in the face. As it fell to the ground I grabbed its head and yanked it to the ground slamming it head's against the hard gravel. As I did that I heard Emma get up and start to yell.

"DAVID, STOP PLEASE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS!"

"Yeah the monkey that attacked my little girl"

"IT'S NEAL!" I looked at Emma like she was crazy. I saw the look in her face and knew that she believed that this flying monkey was Neal. Before I could reply I heard screeching in the sky. Before I could see what it was. I felt something hard fit my arm and it made me fly across the ground and land in the dirt in pain. I heard Emma yell something and saw a flying monkey slam into her and knock her unconscious. I looked up in time to see one of the flying monkeys grab the injured monkey that I punched earlier and took off into the sky. My whole body was aching and I just let the pain ripple across me and fall unconscious.

_**Next time on Pain Helps You Find Love:**_

_**Phil wakes up and can't help but think of the blond girl who looked familiar, David and Emma finally bond in the hospital and Rumple, David, Snow, Robin, Grumpy and Belle escape from Zelena's dungeon with a little help.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time…this is for entertainment only…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Phil's POV**_

I heard my flying monkey brother and sisters voices.

"Phil, are you okay?"

"Is he alright?"

"What happened to him?"

"A guy punched him"

I groaned, and tried to move. My brothers and sisters moved so I had room to move.

"Phil, are you alright?" I looked up and saw my mistress the Wicked which look worried at me.

"I think so mistress, my head just hurts"

Just then I heard a scuffle over near the door. We all look and saw Michael flying over towards me.

Michael was my best monkey friend. We were as close to get as brothers.

"Phil, I just heard the news. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Michael"

After all my brothers and sisters knew that I was going to be fine they flew off. I wanted to ask the mistress something and it couldn't wait.

"Mistress, may I speak to you?"

"Of course Phil"

I moved to stand in front of her and asked her straight out.

"When I attacked that blonde girl today, she looked familiar and when I looked at her face I remembered her being in my dreams. But what shocked me was that she called me Neal"

I saw my mistress eyes flick into fear. I didn't understand why she was afraid.

"Did anything else seem odd to you?"

"Storybrooke did seen familiar to me but I shock it off and continued with what the task was about"

"Good and remember Phil" My mistress said as she begun to walk away "That blond women may seem familiar to you but it will wear off. We are your family after all"

* * *

_**Emma's POV**_

My body felt like it hit a tonne of bricks as I started to wake up. My shoulder felt like it was rammed against a tree. I started to blink my eyes opened.

"Mum?"

I heard Henry's voice as I started to come around. I looked to my right and saw a blurry vision of him.

"Emma, can you hear me?"

I then heard another voice and knew by the voice it was my mother. I opened my eyes completely and noticed vials in my arms. I looked towards Henry and Mary Margret and knew where I was.

"I'm in the hospital, right?"

Henry smiled his evil grin "I know you hate hospitals mum but that Dr. Whale said you had a really bad shoulder bruise"

I then remembered everything about yesterday.

Mary Margret saw the pain in my eyes.

I started to rip the viral's from my arms while saying.

"DAVID, WHERE IS HE?"

"Emma, Emma he's fine he is righ…"

"Emma, I'm fine"

I heard David's voice. Mary Margret moved so I could see him. David was sitting on a bed with viral's in his arms while a sling hangs around his shoulders. I ripped the viral's from my arms and ran to my dad. I through my arms around him and held him as close as possible. As soon as I ripped the viral's from my arm the alarms went off and doctor's rushed to my bed as I was hugging David. I heard Mary Margret whisper something in the doctor's ear and he nodded his head and turned to leave. My eyes felt heavy again and I fell asleep in my father's protective arms.

* * *

_**Enchanted Forest 1 year ago**_

Gold threw a cup filled with tea against the wall.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS PRISION AND RESUCE MY SON!"

Belle went to Rumple.

"Rumple, you need to calm down, we will find Baelfire"

David looked to Robin Hood and said.

"Robin, do you know your way around the forests?"

"Indeed I do, what plan shall we come up with as I need to see my boy Roland"

Snow stood up and said.

"I still know my way around the castle but we need to get out of this dungeon"

"Maybe I can help" We all heard as Regina appeared in a puff of purple smoke. Robin Hood ran to the bars and said.

"REGINA, quick use your magic to open the door"

"With pleasure my thief"

Regina waved her hand over the doors which flew open. Robin ran to Regina and hugged her.

"Did Roland get out okay?"

"Yes, he is back at camp with Leroy and the others"

David walked out of the cell and said.

"Now that were out, we need to find Neal"

Snow walked down the hall and said

"Let's go"

* * *

_**Emma's POV**_

All I could hear was beep, beep, and beep

I opened my eyes and saw I was still in the hospital but I was on my bed once again and not in the confront of my father's arms. I looked to my right and saw David sitting in a chair wearing normal clothes while his arm was still in a sling. He must have been discharged.

"He was here the whole night"

I looked to my left and saw Mary Margret standing there "He didn't want to leave you after you opened up to him" Mary Margret smiled at the memory of her husband and daughter in each other's arms. I looked at David again while saying.

"He almost killed Neal"

Mary Margret eyes widen and turned to confusion.

"Neal, what do you mean?"

I looked at her and said.

"That flying monkey he attacked. It was Neal. When I was fighting the monkey I knew it was Neal from the way he was looking right through me. I could tell it was him when his eyes flicked into his warm chocolate brown eyes. David nearly killed him, if it wasn't for that other monkey kicking him in the arm. I don't know what would have happened"

"Emma, maybe it wasn't Neal and you imagined it to be"

"Mum, I know what I saw. It was Neal" I looked back at David as I said "And I'm going to make sure he comes home to us"

_**Next time on Pain Helps You Find Love:**_

_**Gold and Belle have a moment together, David is annoyed at his family for treating him as a cripple and Phil has a chat to the wicked which before the group storm the throne room In search of Neal.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time…this is for entertainment only…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Enchanted Forest 1 year ago Belle's POV**_

As we walked through the halls of Regina's old castle I held onto Rumple for protection. I didn't want him to disappear again, so I made every minute count. David and Robin were in the lead followed by Snow, Regina, Rumple and Me. Rumple could feel me shaking.

"Belle darling, you're shaking. What's wrong?" I looked at Rumple scared that it would be the last time I ever saw him again.

"I'm scared that you will disappear, again" I saw his eyes flick from concern to understanding.

"I understand Belle, but I want you to know something" I stopped walking as he continued "No matter what happens Belle. I will always love you and nothing will stop me from coming back to you"

My eyes started to become watery as I tried to hold my tears in but I couldn't. Rumples stroke his hand on my cheek as he smiled.

"Gold, as much as I love that you and Belle are reunited" I heard David begin. Rumple and I turned to David as he continued "We have to find Neal and get the hell out of here and regroup with the others"

I know what we had to save Baelfire and get back to the others. Our talk will have to wait for another time.

* * *

_**Storybrooke 1 year later David's POV**_

My family and I were in the apartment talking about what we should do. Emma was discharged last night from the Hospital after her shoulder healed. My arm was still in a sling and it annoyed me that I was (known to Henry) disabled. My family were doing everything for me and I mean everything even the tiniest things I could do like, Go to the toilet, getting a drink from the fridge, walking to the couch, opening the door, it was starting to make me angry and cranky.

"So you think that the flying monkey that I attacked was Neal" I saw Emma nod her head "Emma, I really don't think that was Neal"

I saw Emma's eyes flick to anger.

"David, I am SURE, his eyes were the same. Deep down I know it is the Neal I know and love"

I glanced over to Henry and saw he wanted to speak.

"Go ahead Henry. Ask"

Henry nodded and started with.

"Mum, even if that monkey was Neal, how do you know it was him?"

Emma reached her hand out to Henrys.

"Because I know what your father is like. The monkey's eyes changed from a cold, green, angry stare to warm, chocolate, brown eyes"

I nodded my head as I made my way to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I heard Mary Margret say as I turned towards her "To the fridge to get a drink" I heard a chair screech across the ground.

"No, No, No David you sit, I will get it"

I groaned, this is what I was talking about.

"Mary Margret I can get a drink"

"No, you can't because of your arm, now SIT"

I walked to the table as I heard Emma say.

"You know, you really should listen to her"

I gave her a cold stare and watched as she laughed and patted my back.

* * *

_**Enchanted Forest 1 year ago Phil's POV**_

I woke up in a room filled with flying monkeys. I got up and tried to focus on what happened but my mind was blank.

"Phil, you okay buddy?"

I looked up and saw a black with yellow spot flying monkey walk in front of me.

"I don't remember anything?"

"Really? Con said you collapsed after you finished your training?"

"Training, I was in training?"

I saw the monkey nod its head.

"The mistress has all the details fly up to her. By the way if you can't remember, my name is Michael"

I nodded my head and flew up towards the castle. I flew through the window and saw her talking to another flying monkey with a green potion bottle. She and the other monkey heard me approaching and turned to me.

"Ah Phil, what can I help you with?"

"Michael said I was in training, but I don't remember anything?"

"It was a hard session. Don't be too stressed"

Just then we heard a door burst open. We turned and saw 6 people burst in the room with swords and bow and arrows. I saw my mistress smile and grin like she knew them.

"Well, we'll look who we have here. What can I do for you all?"

I saw the men with the red cloak take a step forward and said.

"You know why we are here, where is Neal?"

"Oh him, why do you care?"

"Because he is my grandson's father and mine and Snow's daughter's lover"

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore" I saw a woman with brown hair say.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't remember who you all are" They all gasped at what she said.

"So I suggest you forget him because he can't remember you" with that my mistress pulled a string down and the booby trap which was underneath them opened and they fell down the hole screaming.

"Now that's done, Phil, Con prepare the other flying monkeys for dinner"

"As you wish, mistress" I replied as Con and I flew to the cave. My mind was shut as I let the Wicked Witch into my brain to control me.

_**Next time on Pain Helps You Find Love:**_

_**Emma tells David how she feels about her parents having a baby, Everyone in the enchanted forest reunite as a swarm of flying monkeys attack and the wicked witch traps Emma in the forest.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time…this is for entertainment only…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Storybrooke 1 year later Emma's POV**_

I wish I could get my parents to believe that the flying monkey was Neal. They just don't believe me. Maybe I need to show them that the monkey was Neal. I got up from the couch and made my way to the coat rack.

"Where are you going?"

I jumped as I heard David's voice. I turned to him and saw Mary Margret behind him as well.

"Out" David scrunched his face.

"Out, Out where?"

I slipped my red leather jacket on and opened the door. I turned to my parents and said.

"To prove too you that flying monkey was Neal" I said as I walked out of the apartment. I heard someone running to catch up to me. I felt someone grab my arm and forced me to turn around to see David's concern face.

"Are you crazy, those flying monkeys are dangerous"

"If it's the only way you all will believe me. Then yes, I am going after them"

"Emma, they could kill you. I can't let that happen. I won't"

I turned to David and put my hand towards him to stop him from following me.

"Please dad, I have to do this alone" I started to cry as I knew this would make him stop following me "I won't let those flying monkeys hurt my family, the only way Neal will remember me is if I go along. Go back to Mary Margret and you can have the life you have always wanted. With the baby of your dreams"

I saw the look David was giving me. I couldn't keep looking at his face, so I did the only thing I was good at. I walked away.

* * *

_**Enchanted Forest 1 year ago Phil's POV**_

As Con and I flew over the Enchanted Forest with the other flying monkeys In search of the fairytale characters, I couldn't help but think of those people the mistress booby trapped. The trap sent them down the halls of the castle and would have dropped them back at their camp where the others would be. I saw Con fly to the left. He then let out a squawk to notify the flying monkeys.

"I FOUND THEM, TO THE LEFT"

All of us flew to the left and saw all of them ready for our attack. But then something happened that we couldn't believe.

All we saw was a bright light. It blinded us as we tried to continue on our quest. I realised that Con wouldn't give the order so I had to say it.

"EVERYONE, RETREAT!"

We all begun to fly away but a flying monkey bumped into me and I lost altitude. I fell down to the ground and landed near Snow and Charming.

* * *

_**Enchanted Forest 7 minutes earlier Charming's POV**_

I watched as Zelena the Wicked which pulled a rope and before I knew it the floor beneath us opened. We all screamed as we fell in. As we all fell into the hole I noticed that it was taking us through some old tunnels. Just as I thought she was taking us back to the dungeon, the tunnel stopped and I fell onto what looked like, Grass. I looked around and saw the other group looking at us like we fell through mid air.

Roland ran up to his father and gave him a massive hug.

"Hey little men"

I looked at Snow and saw she looked just as confused as I did. We saw Leroy walking towards us.

"You're highness, you all just fell out of a hole in the sky, how is that possible?"

"Were not sure ourselves, one minute we were talking to the Wicked which, the next the floor beneath us opened and we fell"

Leroy raised his eyebrow.

"So I take it you didn't find Neal?"

"Well we did find him. AS A FLYING MONKEY"

"WHAT?"

Just at that moment we heard a squawk. We all looked to the sky and saw a swarm of flying monkeys coming towards us.

"EVERYBODY, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

We all grabbed a weapon and prepared for the attack. Just when we thought they were going to attack, a bright light appeared. The monkeys reacted straight away.

I knew straight away how we could defeat them. They were affected by brightness.

We watched as the monkeys were blinded. We heard another squawk and watched as a monkey tumbled out of the sky and landed right where Snow and I were.

* * *

_**Storybrooke 1 year later Emma's POV**_

As I walked through the street of storybrooke, I couldn't help but think of what I said to David. I knew I had to say it. Not for his sake but mine as well. I walked past Granny's and made my way towards the graveyard. I walked past the Mills graveyard and continued through to the forest. I got to an opening that was perfect to have a little conversation.

"OK, COME OUT WICKED WHICH. I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU. I AM ALONE"

I looked around me but didn't see anything.

"PLEASE, I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU. I WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING, I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING?"

I heard something to my left and sprung around. I watched as green smoke appeared and in it a woman appeared smiling wickedly. She had brown hair and wore a purple v shirt and black jeans.

"Anything"

I was surprised. She didn't look like a wicked which?

"Yes, anything. Please. Tell me where I can find Neal"

I saw her raise her eye brow and she let out a laugh that was horrible than anything I have ever encountered.

"You shouldn't have come here" I saw her start to walk behind a tree as she said "Alone"

Just at that moment I heard screeching. I turned around and saw Flying monkeys surround me. I looked back at the wicked witch.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I will take you're power SAVIOR!

I turned white as pale as I heard her laughter throughout the trees.

_**Next time on Pain Helps You Find Love:**_

_**Snow and Charming find out what the monkeys weakness is and David takes Henry to Gold's shop to boost his memories and he also tells them what will happen if both Emma and Neal fall into the wrong hands.**_


	10. Depressing News

Hello readers,

I won't be uploading this story for a while as my friend who I have known since kinder garden died 3 days ago. I have been very upset and have been trying to cope with her family. Her funeral will be in 2 days and I would like to only think of the good moments we shared throughout her life. She inspired me to write this story. She loved Once Upon A Time just like me. She loved Rumbelle. I won't be updating for at least 5 to 6 days but I thank you for reading my story. I'm glad all my readers love my story.

Thanks for reading this and I hope you don't hate me for this. I will continue this story soon but until then thanks for understanding.

Ebb-1998


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time…this is for entertainment only…**

**Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all you're kind words. My friend (Rachel's) Funeral went well. Her little sister (Chloe) and I were very upset at her funeral I even walked out of the chamber because I was crying too much and I couldn't bare watching them bury her. Just when I started to write this story again the show kills of Neal. I hate this for what they did. Neal deserved to live not to be die. Why would they make him a regular to kill him? I think that this show has become more like Once Upon A Hook. I will continue this story as I loved Emma and Neal. I will always ship SwanFire till the end of time. Thank you for waiting for this chapter. I haven't been writing as much as I would have liked too so I can't post 3 chapters as I have done before. This chapter is the longest I've done so far and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading this note and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_**Storybrooke 1 year later David's POV**_

I watched as my little girl walked away from me. How could she say that? I love her with every part of me and yet I didn't realised what was going on with her. She was jealous. How could I have not seen this before? Emma thought that we didn't love her. She thinks that Mary Margret and I will forget her after we have the baby. I had to make sure she didn't feel like she was being replaced.

I walked back into the apartment and saw Mary Margret standing where she was before I left to go after Emma.

"David, what happened?"

"I need to get Henry from upstairs and go to Gold's"

"Why?"

I turned to Mary Margret half way up the stairs.

"To figure out if he can give Henry his memories back"

I said as I walked up the stairs. I opened the door and saw Henry lying on the bed with a comic book. He looked at me and knew what I was thinking.

"Where are we going this time?"

I smiled as I said.

"To someone who has the means to hopefully restore your memories"

"But I already have my memories?"

"Not you're old ones. Come on" I watched Henry's face as he scrunched it up confused.

I walked down the stairs and put my jacket on while Henry came down.

"Let's go, Mary Margret you stay here"

"WHAT! Why?"

"Because, I don't want you or the baby to get hurt. I will see you later" I gave her a quick kiss and left with Henry to head to Gold's shop

* * *

_**Enchanted Forest 1 year ago Snow's POV**_

I was confused where that bright light came from. Just then a monkey fell from the sky and landed right where Chaming and I were. I saw Regina walk up to the monkey and got in its face.

"You're not going anywhere" Regina waved her hand and cuffs appeared on the monkeys arms while a rope went around its body and it was tied to a tree branch.

"Regina, is that really necessary?"

"Indeed Snow, if you don't want it to fly away"

I nodded my head as I knew Regina was right, for once. I saw David looking confused into the sky.

"Where did that bright light come from?"

"Me" We all turned to see Gold standing there "I overheard Zelena talking to someone that the flying monkey's weakness was brightness" I smiled as I said.

"Well, we are in your dept Gold"

"A simple thank you would have been enough. Now down to business. How do we save my son?"

"Uhh we don't know. Maybe we coul.."

In the middle of David talking, we heard the flying monkey squawk. We all turned to it and saw it trying to escape. Gold walked up to it and said.

"Shut up monkey, or you won't be able to squawk ever again"

The monkey gave him a look that said 'You wouldn't dare'

Gold smirked. "You wait till we meet again"

Just like that Gold waved his hand and released the rope and cuffs on the monkey. Regina was furious at him.

"GOLD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

The monkey then flew off into the sky as we watched it disappear.

* * *

_**Storybrooke 1 year later Henry's POV**_

David and I walked across the street and walked down to the pawn shop. He opened the door for me first, as I walked In I saw a men in a black suit with a tie and a women standing beside him. They were both smiling at David and me.

"Good morning David, how may I be of assistance to you and young Henry?"

I don't remember seeing him before, so how could he know my name?

"How do you know who I am?"

I saw his smile drop into one of confusion. Then I saw his eyes flick to fear then back to understanding.

"So it's true, you don't remember who I am? Do you?"

I shook my head.

He turned to the women.

"Belle, would be so kind as to bring my brown case on the counter in the back room out here"

"Of course" I saw the women named Belle go through a certain in the back room. David tapped my shoulder and said.

"Henry meet Mr Gold. He's the owner of Storybrooke"

I looked confused. My mum told me that Regina Mills was the Mayor.

"I don't understand. Mum said that women Regina Mills, was the Mayor?"

I saw the men smile.

"Yes, Regina is the Mayor but I own the town"

I nodded my head as he explained it.

Belle came back in the room carrying a case. She sat it on the counter as Mr Gold thanked her. I saw him open it and saw bottles filled with liquid in them. I looked confused at him as he picked one up and held it out to me.

"Henry, do you trust me?"

I looked worried. What was he asking me to do?

"I don't know. Should I?"

"Indeed, I need you to drink this. When you do you will understand who I am and everyone in town"

"I don't know. My mum said to never drink stuff strangers give me"

I saw his eyes flick to pain. I knew I triggered a nerve in him.

"Please, I need you to drink this. Don't do it for me, Belle, David or you're mum. Do it for your father"

My eyes widen as he said that.

"You know my father?"

He smiled.

"Indeed, he is my son"

My eyes bulged out of my eyes sockets. If his son was my father, than that means!

"You're my grandfather?"

I saw him nod his head.

"Please just drink this, and I will tell you everything you need to know about him"

I took the bottle and looked at it. I decided that it was worth a try so I poured it down my throat. I lost my balance and fell to the ground as my real memories came flooding back to me all at once.

**_"Are you Emma Swan?" "Yeah, who are you?" "My name's Henry. I'm your son"_**

**_"I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance"_**

**_"I am just trying to be responsible here" And I'm just trying to spend time with you"_**

**_"I was born in jail!"_**

**_"It's Emma, I want to see her"_**

**_"Do you believe now?"_**

**_"Go ahead and try, it won't work. No matter what you do Snow White will have her happy ending. She and Prince Charming will be together, the curse will end. Good will win"_**

**_"WE CAN'T GO! Everything's here me, your parents, your family"_**

**_"You may not believe in the curse or in me, but I believe in you"_**

**_"I love you Henry" "I Love you too. You saved me"_**

**_"Yeah you're the grandson of a prince, it's about time you learnt how to use a sword"_**

**_"That's not riding, that's babysitting" "Ah Horse sitting"_**

**_"You really have changed"_**

**_"Good always defeat evil. You should know that more than anyone"_**

**_"Do you think I'll be cold where were going or warm?"_**

**_"HOW OLD ARE YOU KID" "11"_**

**_"Is this my son?" "Yes"_**

**_"I want to meet my dad"_**

**_"I'm Henry" "It's nice to meet you Henry"_**

**_"Yeah, it's delicious, Cheesy and doesn't lie_**

**_"I drove a ship" "Did you now" "Yeah my dad showed me how"_**

**_"You used to be heroes. What happen to you?"_**

**_"Not until someone helps me destroy magic"_**

**_"I promise I will never lie to you again, just don't push me away"_**

**_"Stakeouts are fun"_**

**_"Henry, Neal and I are not getting back together, you know that right?" "I mean once he's single it could happen, though them together, moonlight, wine"_**

**_"So we're all gonna die" "You were born here, so you'll live" "I'll be alone"_**

**_"You were willing to die to save us, that makes you a hero, and now were going to be heroes"_**

**_"We came here to destroy magic Henry, but then we found something more important, something that changed everything, you"_**

**_"An office in the jungle, who works there?"_**

**_"They're not teenagers, they're the lost boys"_**

**_"I don't like apples"_**

**_"So you think I'm supposed to save magic?"_**

**_"You can tell me the truth, I know all magic comes with a price, saving it must come with a price too"_**

**_"I love you too, but I have to save magic, I'm sorry"_**

**_"We'll be home soon, my little prince"_**

**_"Pan, he switched our bodies"_**

**_"When we find Pan, remember he's still in my body so it you have to throw a fireball or something, at least avoid the face"_**

**_"When I gave my heart to Pan, I thought I was being a hero"_**

**_"Now it's time for you to leave us again, for your best chance, for his"_**

**_"You're not a villain, you're my mum"_**

**_"When you cross that town line, you've have the life you always wanted" But it won't be real" "Well you're past wont, but you're future will. Now go, there isn't much time left. The curse will be here any minute"_**

It all came rushing back to me. I opened my eyes for the first time in a year and saw my 2 Grandpa's and Belle standing in front of me looking very concerned at me.

My eyes widen in recognition.

"Grandpa!" I jumped onto my legs and ran into David's arms as he couldn't stop smiling.

"HENRY, YOU REMEMBER!"

I realised from out of the hug and ran to Gold my other Grandpa.

"YOU"RE ALIVE!" I yelled as I hugged him.

"Henry it is so good to have you back"

I smiled at Belle as she said.

"Henry I don't know you well but you are by far, a wonderful young man"

I looked at David and realised that it was only us in what looked like Grandpa's shop.

"Where is everyone?"

"Henry, Gold, and Belle I need you all to come with me"

"Why?"

"Emma has gone after the Wicked Which" Gold got angry and yelled.

"WHAT! You let Miss Swan go to her without protection!"

David looked at Gold very sternly.

"What don't I know that you do about my daughter Gold?"

"Miss Swan is the product of True Love dearie, the most power magic of them all. The Wicked which will stop at nothing to make her power stronger and she will take the Saviours power as her own, and if that happens, THE WHOLE WORLD would become unbalanced and will be sucked into DARKNESS without the light the world will be destroyed. There is a reason why my son and you're daughter fell in love Charming. They are both lost. If they both fall into the wrong hands then you can kiss the whole world goodbye"

_**Next Time on Pain Helps You Find Love:**_

_**David and Gold tell Henry that Emma thinks Neal is a flying monkey, long ago Phil spies on what his mistress has said about a Savior and present Phil realises what kind of evil women Zelena his mistress is after she nearly try's to kill Emma.**_


End file.
